


Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows: Drarry Style

by Gallavich4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on their last journey to defeat Voldemort. But Draco Malfoy, Harry’s secret lover, isn’t about to let the Trio go off without him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows: Drarry Style

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do a Drarry version of DH for a while, so I’m really excited to be doing this. I hope you all enjoy it!

_“Stay with me.”_

_“You know I can’t. I have to go-“_

_“We could run away. Together.”_

_“I can’t. Not this time. I’ll see you soon, Harry.”_

_“You too, Draco.”_

_Two sets of lips met, tongues battling fiercely for dominance. There wasn’t a care in the world. Not at that moment anyway. Not when they knew it could be the last time they did this for a long, long time. When the heated, passionate kiss ended, the boy with raven hair, glasses, and a scar watched as his platinum blonde lover walked out of his life. Gone for now, but not forever. Not if Harry could help it. The Horcruxes. He had to kill the Horcruxes. And then he’d be right back to Draco. He just had to-_

The familiar screech of an owl made Harry jolt out of the memory he’d been reveling in, equal parts annoyed at the interruption and longing for something more than just the brief memory. But the sight that greeted him left him in much better spirits. A dark black owl with severe eyes tapped impatiently at the window with a single talon, an envelope in between its beak. 

“Dragon!” Harry grinned, at once rushing to the window to let the owl in. It ruffled its feathers irritably, as if Harry had left it waiting outside for hours rather than a few seconds. But Harry knew better than to fall for this trick; the owl in question was often annoyed, no matter how nice Harry was to it. _Gets it from Draco, probably,_ Harry thought with a snort as the owl landed gracefully on his desk and dropped the letter neatly on top of it. 

“What’s Dray got for me this week, hmm?” Harry asked, making an attempt to stroke the owl’s feathers and rolling his eyes when it squawked indignantly. “Touchy as usual,” Harry muttered under his breath as he began to open the letter up. At once, nonsensical words appeared on the piece of parchment, ones that wouldn’t have made sense to anyone, but which Harry didn’t seem to find at all strange. Instead of frowning and puzzling over the odd series of words, the boy simply pulled out his wand, gave the parchment a light tap, and murmured out a, “Aparecium,” before waiting patiently. This seemed to work, as the words seemed to rearrange themselves and become clear within seconds. Harry tucked his wand away, picked up the parchment, and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Hope this gets to you alright. I wrote this as soon as I heard the news, so I’m counting on Dragon to get this to you on time._

_I’ve just finished another Death Eater meeting. We’re having them so regularly it’s making me feel all paranoid. Like I’m constantly being watched. Anyway, listen, whatever you do, you can’t leave the Dursleys on your birthday._

Harry paused in his reading to frown. How had Draco known about the plan? Harry had specifically not told him for both of their protections, as well as for the safety of everyone who would be involved in the plan. Which meant Draco couldn’t know…..unless…..

_Harry, Voldemort knows that you’re going to try to leave on that day. I don’t know what you’re planning, and I’m guessing there’s a decent enough reason for not telling me. But now it’s dangerous for you to go. Too dangerous. So I swear on Merlin Harry that if you go out there and get yourself killed, I will never forgive you. Ever. Be safe._

_With love,  
Draco Malfoy_

A sickening, cold feeling of dread ran down Harry’s spine. How could they have known? How could any of the Death Eaters have known? The black owl, still standing rigidly on his desk, gave a hoot of what seemed to be impatience, and moved as if to bite Harry’s fingers.

“Alright, alright,” Harry huffed, moving his hands just out of reach of the sharp beak. “Impatient, aren’t you?” He muttered before grabbing himself a new piece of parchment, some ink, and a quill, and beginning to write out a reply.

_Draco,_

_Thanks for the warning. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine._

_Love,  
Harry_

After setting a scrambling word charm on the parchment, Harry handed it off to the temperamental owl, who at once took off out the window that it had come from, into the night. Harry did not waste time watching it leave. He needed to get a letter to Mad-Eye immediately. Seconds later, he was writing yet another letter.

_Mad-Eye,_

_He knows we plan to move me out of the Dursleys’ house on my birthday. Don’t ask me how I found out, please. What should we do?_

_Please respond soon,  
H. Potter_

“Hedwig, come, I have a letter for you!” Harry called. Hedwig, who had been perched on top of her cage, let out a soft coo before flying over to Harry. 

“Take this,” Harry held the letter up so that she could see, “-to Mad-Eye. It’s urgent, so try to deliver it quickly, yeah?”

The owl gave another soft coo, grasping the letter in her beak before taking off out the window after Dragon. Harry, meanwhile, sunk down onto his bed, questions and trepidation replacing the memories of longing and desire from just a few minutes earlier. How on Earth was the plan ever going to work now? It was with this thought that Harry fell into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep. Images of Draco and the Death Eaters plagued his dreams that night, and when Harry woke up the next morning, he found that he felt no more rested than the night prior. But then, how could he be well rested when Voldemort, the Darkest Wizard in their world, was still alive and at large?

It was with this troubling thought that Harry rose in the early morning from his bed, staring out the window, and waiting desperately for any news, for any advice that would tell him where to go from here. On that day, he would get no answer. Nor the day after it. It wasn’t until the third day, in fact, that he received a letter from Mad-Eye Moody at all.

_Potter,  
Can’t do anything about the leak now. It’s too late to scramble for a new plan. We’ll just have to be careful. Constant vigilance!_

_See you soon,  
-Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody_


End file.
